Friendship & Light
by Chrish
Summary: Hikari is pregnant and Yamato's the father.. What do you think will happen? R&R! Updated! Yakari, possibly more couplings later. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Yamato discovers her secret..
1. Trial and Error

(**A/N**: This is a revamped version of the first chapter. I'm actually re-working on this fanfic. Haha. Fun, eh?)

She closed the door behind her, almost jumping at the sound of it clicking. She then walked passed the kitchen and into the living room. Taichi sat there, watching the news. "Why are you home so late?" The deep, angry voice asked.

"Well.." Yagami Hikari began, but she was cut off.

"Well what? Who were you with? What were you doing? Mom was worried sick about you.."

"Where's mom?" Hikari asked.

Taichi motioned towards a head that poked out of the entrance of the hall, smiling warmly. "Hikari!" The woman ran to her, embracing her tightly. Yuuko Yagami looked at her young daughter of sixteen. "And where were you?"

"She was just going to answer me that same question."

Taichi got up from the couch and walked over to them, glaring fire through Hikari. "Well, then?" Mrs. Yagami asked, her hands on her daughters cheeks.

"I was just with some friends..." Hikari smiled, and pushed away, walking to her room.

Taichi followed her, knowing that she hadn't told him the truth. The entire truth, anyways. "Hikari, don't lie." Taichi glared at her with those same eyes. The brunette turned away.

"Leave me alone, Taichi.." She begged.

"Tell me what you were doing? Is something wrong?"

He blinked, then smiled kindly. "If there is, you can tell ol' Taichi."

Hikari looked into that face. That trusting face.

"Well.." She began.

"Yes?" Taichi asked, anxiously.

"Well.. You see... " Hikari continued.

Taichi sweatdropped.

"I'm.. well... I shouldn't tell... " She turned away, looking blankly at the wall.

"Hikari," Taichi protested, putting a hand on his younger sisters shoulder, keeping a comfortable grip on her should as though she might slip away from him. "You can tell me. It's okay." Hikari fidgeted, but didn't move. "Hikari, please."

He watched as she slowly turned, noticing the tears running down her cheeks, leaving smeary trails where they had slid down from. "You'll be mad.." She turned around completely, but looked down.

"Hey," Taichi smiled, patting the shoulder, "it can't be that bad."

"If you say so.." Hikari spoke. "... Just tell him.." She seemed to talk to herself. "Taichi, I'm-- I'm.. pregnant."

Taichi frooze. "What?"

"Yes, Taichi.. I.. I am.."

"Who's..?"

Hikari turned.

"Takeru?"

She slowly shook her head.

"-- Ken?"

"No.." She spoke softly.

"Daisuke?" He jumped almost.

"No, no, not Daisuke..."

"Uhh.. Not Iori, right?" Taichi sweatdropped.

"Of course not.." Hikari grinned a bit.

"Koushirou?" He blinked.

"Not him.. AND not Jyou."

"He's a Digidestined, correct?" Taichi's face turned pale.

"Yu-yu-yu--yes.."

"Yamato?" He asked, yelling loudly at the same time.

"I-- I-.. We had been secretly dating, and--"

Taichi was furious.


	2. Help

(**A/N**: Here it is! Chapter 2! The reaction I got for the first chapter was rather overwhelming, so I decided to continue it. I'd like to thank a few people for inspiration to continue it, and I think you know who you are (I hope you do anyway P)! Thanks for the extremely long wait to everyone else. I hope I can somehow make it up to you all..)

**friendship.&.light**

_yamato and hikari_

Everything seemed to change in a moment. It wasn't like she planned to tell Taichi, and she really didn't know why she had. She lay where he had been, her hands supporting her as she was hunched over, her face shamefully looking towards the ground. Hikari kept her eyes closed in hopes that it would help. That if she couldn't see anyone then no one could see her. That would mean she didn't exist, right? If only..

Her mother had rushed to her room moments after, confused by the hoots and hollers brought on by her son. He was obviously a little off his rocker occasionally, but she knew he was very defensive of his sister, and expected something must be wrong with Hikari. She peered in the room with her mouth curved into a small circle, her head titled and brow cocked. Hikari only told her nothing was wrong, Taichi was just overreacting again. But her mother knew better; and with this came her instinct to give her youngest child space.

Tears made slanted trails on her face, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was crying for. For her? For her wasted life? For the baby? For Yamato? Oh, Yamato. She tried not to think of what Taichi was up to. He had stormed out of their room hot-headed and red as an apple. She felt a tickle in her throat and coughed lightly, adjusting herself to lean back against the wall. Huddling her knees up to her chin, she clasped her arms around herself and hummed a soothing tune, a song, one of his..

_Wow. The baby._ It was sort of weird to think of things that way. Hers, his, theirs. Taichi must've found it really insane, nearly creating a new hallway with his fist upon the news. She expected her brother to react a little less this way, but she knew it wasn't just because of the idea of being pregnant. It was him. Although her brother and Yamato were good friends, there were lines that neither of them could cross, and both of them knew it. He took his chances, and knew the consequences. Taichi was going to find out about their relationship, or whatever it was, eventually.

It all started with a concert. Oh, what a concert. Miyako's sister had extra tickets, so Hikari joined her friend that night. As Jun and the other common fangirls screamed and shouted, huddling hard against the stage, Hikari sat in the distance. She and Yamato had never been particularly close, she assumed they were friends, but it wasn't like they knew each other a whole lot.

Maybe it was just the music, the lighting. But he caught her eye, and for a moment they shared a look. Yamato had given a dopey smile and quickly returned to his affair with the microphone, but it was sort of weird. Sora had talked to Hikari earlier, and had asked her if she could ask him to call her afterwords, so she had waited until everyone had left (even Jun, who had to be pried away by security _again_). But she never ended up telling him that.

It wasn't like they had done _it_ then. It was just how it began. It continued with calls, small talks and walks that no one really knew about. Relationships within the team weren't too common, so no one assumed they were anything other than friends. Good friends. _Really_ good friends? Sometimes he would sing to her, no one except him (and maybe Takeru) knew her problems. It wasn't easy being the Child of Light, and Hikari found it hard living up to expectations.

Takeru. Oh god, Takeru. What would she tell him? And Sora? Poor Sora. Jun would be horrified. Yamato's dad, his mom? It scared her. Maybe this could've stayed a secret. She thought it could, she thought it would. The positive test in her hand one rainy afternoon slapped her across the face and told her otherwise. She would show in a few months, and that would be that. Her parents were going to bawl at the news, and now Taichi knew. Why did I tell him? Oh, why?

Maybe the confusion of the moment gave her motif to open up to someone. To be completely honest with herself (which she really tried not to be at the moment), Taichi was the only one that knew. Yamato didn't. This created a pain in her chest that outweighed the rest of her aches, a knot that refused to let her breathe. Would he react like Taichi did? She knew he wasn't as hot-headed, but she also knew he needed his freedom. She didn't want to effect his career, his life, especially like this.

"He won't even know the reason why he's coming over there," Hikari bit her lip and curved the upper over it, pursing them against her jeans. "He doesn't even know why Taichi is going to.." She couldn't really finish. She had no idea what her brother might do, but she knew it wasn't good. Her legs failed her now, and she couldn't find the strength to pull herself up. All these thoughts weighed her down, and she cried.

(**A/N**: Is it okay? I haven't written on this story in ages, and I don't know if it will still be enjoyable to the old fans. It's rather short, but I should be getting to the nitty-gritty good stuff soon. Heh, there's so much drama this idea could spell, and I'm interested to get back into it. I hope you all are enjoying the continuance, lend me a review.)


	3. Run

(**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. I wrote most of this chapter out already before a virus on my computer corrupted it. Thankfully the virus was deleted, but the document wasn't fixed. Eh, well.)

**friendship.&.light**

_yamato and hikari_

Music didn't seem to help right now. Playing his guitar usually would get him in a better mood, or at least take his mind off of things. Hikari hadn't called today, and he found himself childishly nervous about the idea. _Maybe she's mad at me_, Yamato always thought the worst. Or maybe Taichi was just being a dope and keeping her tied up, or busy on the phone yapping away to some random no-name girl. Whatever the case was, he found himself worrying. And his fingers wouldn't hit the right chords in any kind of situation that involved worry. _Hmph_.

Outside his room, the distant murr of a television set came. He figured his father had either left the T.V. on or had fallen asleep. Long days at work tended to do that to him, Yamato didn't really mind. Work was a sucky thing, especially since he was in college. The money he made via admission to concerts was okay, but the new playing-field demanded more moolah. The boy caught himself off-guard when a voice came down the hallway, "Yamato!"

"Hn..huh?" the boy sat up in his bed, setting his guitar aside.

"There's someone here to see you, that _Yagami_ boy," his father called hoarsely from the front of the apartment. The boy sighed and got up, popping his head into the hallway. He told his father to tell Taichi to come back later or just call him. "He says it's important," the man scratched his head, then with urgency. "Quote, _really_ important." Sighing, he dropped his hands to his sides and gave in, trudging to the door. His father gave him a pat on the back and headed off.

"Yes, Taichi?" he asked, rubbing his left eye and leaning against the frame of the door.

"Can we talk?" the chocolate-haired boy was as red as a tomato, and looked like something was obviously bothering him. Yamato didn't take time to think that he could've found out about him and Hikari, and nodded. Stepping outside, he closed the door behind him. The former gogglehead tried to restrain himself, making two tight fists with either hand. "I.." he began, a stutter to his voice. Apparently he chose to finish his sentence with a punch in the face.

Landing back against the door, the lead singer scowled. "What the f-" he was cut off as Taichi dove straight into him. He truthfully had no idea what was going on, and Yamato was still stunned in confusion, anger subsiding. "Tai--" the boy wailed on him, and Ishida defended himself, getting in a few punches before knocking the boy back.

Taichi's left cheek was dark red from a bruising, and his eyes were flaring. "You bastard!" he lunged forward again.

A rhetorical ball of limbs, kicking and fighting, ensued in the hallway. Yamato still wasn't sure what was going on, and he wasn't sure if Taichi quite knew either. Groans and grunts, bruises and scratches. _Ahs, ows, grrs_. It seemed like this could continue for hours, as some of their fights when they were adolescents had. "Stop it!" screamed a voice. "Stop it right now!" they both realized momentarily that it was Hikari.

Taichi backed off for a moment, taking a deep breath and leaning against the opposite wall. Yamato nursed his bloody nose and looked to his friend with blood-red eyes. "What the hell is up with you?" he asked. Taichi looked from his newly-arrived sister to his _ex_-best friend, almost fuming.

"You impregnated Hikari, that's what, you son of a--" Taichi was about to lunge forward when Hikari protested, reaching out an arm and grabbing at her brother's shoulder.

Yamato cocked his head back against the wall, "Huh?" He looked at Taichi with even more confusion than when he was punched in the face. He looked down, then back up and eyed Hikari. "Preg--what?" he stumbled foward some, then back to the apartment door. Hikari wasn't sure if it was because of the news, or the utter pounding he had received earlier. Whatever it was, she held her breath. "I.. Hikari?" He seemed out of air, and looked back at her.

"Yamato," Hikari began. "I.. I was going to," she was interrupted.

The Chosen Child of Friendship readjusted himself and scratched his head. "No," he shook his head. "Taichi, don't pull this on me, you've sunk damn low. Hikari and I?" he tried to laugh, but his cracked lip's pain refused him. Reaching for the door, he pulled it open and stumbled back some. "Asshole," he glared at Taichi before pulling himself in and shutting the door.

Hikari looked disoriented, and Taichi was still fuming madly. "Let me," the dark-haired boy began, heading towards the door. His sister halted him.

"S-stop, I.." She couldn't find words anymore. From the drama of her brother going pyscho on her to Yamato actually finding out, and in such an unwanted way. _Oh god.. Oh god_.. The only thing she could think of was to run. As fast as she could, away. No insight on where she would go, but away from Taichi. Away from Yamato. Away from these worries, and she did. He had laughed, he denied her. Was this the real him?

_Run, Hikari. Run._

(**A/N**: R&R please, I wanna know how this is going and how everyone feels about it. Thanks a bunch.)


End file.
